


Smutober #2 Force Feeding feat: Dieter Hellstrom x Hugo Stiglitz

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Force Feeding, Hand Jobs, Inglourious Basterds - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Smutober, cum shots, dieter helstrom, hugo stiglitz - Freeform, hugo x dieter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Major Hellstrom began to enjoy forcing Hugo to swallow large bowls of slop. Little did he know, Hugo began to enjoy it as well.





	Smutober #2 Force Feeding feat: Dieter Hellstrom x Hugo Stiglitz

Hugo glared at the man in front of him, hating him with every fiber of his being. 

 

Major Dieter Hellstrom had grown fond of this game, feeding Stiglitz until his stomach began to bulge under his chiseled abs, not stopping even when his chest was covered in the unappetizing slop that he was pouring down his throat. The only time the Major stopped was when his sticky seed was all over Hugo's face. 

 

“It's time again, Stiglitz.” Hellstrom knelt down next to the Sergeant, taking in the beautiful man below him. He picked up the bowl of slop, it was supposed to be some kind of oatmeal, and brought a large spoonful to the Sergeant's lips. 

 

Hugo stared at Hellstrom, an odd glint in his eyes, the spoon resting against his closed lips. The only reason Hugo hated Hellstrom was because he started to like this game too. 

 

Hugo whispered a curse in German before opening his mouth. Hellstrom smiled, shakily letting out a breath and slid the spoon into Hugo's mouth. 

 

He gave a satisfied moan, causing the Major to become aroused. He started rubbing his free hand against the bulge in his trousers. 

 

“Look at you, playing with yourself like some kind of schoolboy. It's disgusting.” Hugo said after swallowing the entire spoon of slop. 

 

“You seem to be enjoying it too, traitor.” Hellstrom smirked as he could see, plain as day, Hugo's erection growing. It was easy to do since Hugo was absolutely naked. He also couldn't do anything about his growing arousal even if he wanted to. Hugo was chained to the wall. 

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Hugo smirked at the Major, who had almost abandoned the huge bowl of slop and he quickly scooped up some, shoving it into Hugo’s mouth.

 

Hugo released another moan and Hellstrom continued to rub through his pants, swallowing hard, sweat beading along his forehead. 

 

“You’re so disgusting.” Hugo repeated, licking his lips and the smile from his face.

 

“I may be, but so are you.” Hellstrom got closer to Hugo, another spoonful at the ready. Hugo continued to take the spoonfuls of the disgusting food, it dripped down his chin, left white trails on his chest. 

 

Hugo was able to raise himself to his knees, for a few seconds looking down at Hellstrom. 

 

“I can’t eat another bite, Hellstrom. I feel like I’m going to explode.” Hellstrom’s hand moved faster, demanding that Hugo eat the rest of the slop. There had to be at least five big spoonfuls left. “Hellstrom.” Hugo moaned, his cock quivering, his stomach bulging and tight.

 

“Finish the food, Stiglitz.” Hellstrom demanded pushing the spoon against his lips. Hugo shot Hellstrom another look, full of lust, and opened his mouth, leaning forward as far as he could and practically deepthroating the spoon. Hellstrom had to stop stroking himself, so as not to risking coming so soon. 

 

He met Hugo’s eyes and readied another spoonful, not stopping until the bowl was clean.

 

With the bowl empty, Hugo so stuffed he felt like he would explode, and both of their cocks basically vibrating, Hellstrom stood up and pulled his trousers down to his thighs. 

 

“You didn’t complain that much, Stiglitz. I’m impressed.” Hellstrom began to gently fist his cock tightly, as Hugo looked on, an undeniable look of want and need in his eyes. Hellstrom looked down at these traitor and stopped touching himself, only to pull a key out of his pocket. “Just this once, you disgusting pig.” He quickly unchained one of Hugo’s wrist and Hugo quickly went to work on his cock, licking his lips clean of the slop, staring Hellstrom in his eyes. 

 

Hellstrom went back to work, coating his thick piece with the drops of precum that would leak from its head. Hugo panted heavily, trying to relieve this huge amount of tension and stress that Hellstrom had been the cause of all this time.

 

Hellstrom gritted his teeth to restrain a cry as he came hard, the thin whispery white lines of his come shooting through the air and hitting Stiglitz right on the right side of his face.Hugo came shortly after, his come looking more like thick ropes, and he fell slack, ignoring the pain from the other shackle cutting into his wrists. 

 

“I hate you. I swear when I get out of here, I will kill you.” Hugo breathed heavily, bringing his eyes up to look at Hellstrom again. Hellstrom just looked down at the traitor, smiling at the joy he got from whipping his and beating him almost everyday.

 

“You just try it, Stiglitz.” He smirked at him and cleaned himself up before leaving the cell.

**Author's Note:**

> my second prompt for Smutober I know its late but this prompt was so hard for me. it was a subject I had never attempted to write before and I have to say, I am a little impressed with this let me know what yall think and don't hesitate to head over to my tumblr if you would like to request something for the remaining prompts!   
> @reiner-is-my-armored-daddy


End file.
